The first challenge (CTaRAoTDI)
This is how the first challenge goes in episode 1 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Island. the top of Mount Wawanakwa Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Chris McLean: Ok. Today's challenge is Free Fall. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake. Ryan F-Freeman: chuckles Piece of cake. Bridgette: What he said. Chris McLean: If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic...chuckles man-eating sharks. Inside that area is the safe zone. That's your target area. Which we're pretty sure it's shark-free. Leshawna: Excuse me? Chris McLean: For each member of your team that jumps and actually... survives. There will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the 2nd part of the challenge. Building a hot-tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked, hot-tub party tonight. The losers will have to sending someone home. Let's see. Killer Bass, you're up first. Bridgette: Oh. Wow. So, who wants to go first? chirps Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Owen. I think those shows have an intern do the stunt first in case it's survivable. Owen: Yeah. Wait. Did you just talk? Flashback Ryanosa Daisy: We need to test the stunts first. Remember that? Chef Hatchet: Do I look like an intern? Ryanosa Daisy: No. But the ones we had are at the hospital. Chris McLean: C'mon. Just jump it, you big chicken. Ryanosa Daisy: his arms Buck, buck, buck. Chris McLean: laughs Nice one, dude. Chef Hatchet: I don't get paid enough for this, man. Hatchet jumps and falls into the water then floats Chef Hatchet: Hey. I made it! I made it, man. Something just brushed down my foot. Hey, Chris, man! Something rotten down here! pulled underwater then pops out AHHH! Now, I know! RYANOSA!!!off Ryanosa Daisy: Eh. I guess it's safe. ends Eva: So. Who's up? Sorina: I'll do it. Bridgette: Good luck, Sora. Sorina: That's Sorina. Sea Sparkle: Whatever. Just jump. jumps off a cliff and dives to the safe zone of the lake Sci-Rianna: She made it! T. Monkey looks down and hugs Magianort Madam Magianort: Hey! Everything'll be fine! Just remember what I taught you. Beatrice T. Monkey: Evil Adam: We could do it together, Beatrice. Mike will be a hero.Judge Claude Frollo's voice Just like the rest! Adam jumps off a cliff and dives into the safe part of the lake Sci-Ryan: He is safe! Mike: Dj: Uh-uh. No way, man. I'm not jumping. Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter? Afraid of heights? DJ: Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I feel your pain but, that makes you a chicken! the Chicken hat on DJ's head So, you have to wear this for the rest of the day. DJ: Aw man. For real? Ryan F-Freeman: like a chicken Chris McLean: Ryan's clucking means the chicken path down is that-a-way. Next. [ Matau T. Monkey: Owen? I think I did talk. Owen: Wow. How do Owen know if you can talk? Matau T. Monkey: Beatrice T. Monkey: I'll do, Master Magianort. off a cliff YEAAAAHHHH!!!!! falls and bumps into a buoy then slide to the safe zone Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan